Monsoon To Come
by SavedBySanity
Summary: After nearly committing suicide, Sora awaked in a horrifying reality: She is forced to be a personal maid for three silver-haired Remnants. For reasons she can not explain, she develops a strange connection to them, especially Kadaj. He is obsessed with her, unable to fight those foreign feelings. However, he is also losing interest in finding Jenova... Kadaj/OC/Yazoo
1. Forever not yours

His words had hurt her deeply.

Sora turned around. Chris shouldn´t see the tears burning in her eyes.

"Alright", she murmured. "Good to know."

Her boyfriend groaned. "So, you are mad at me for being honest, or what?"

The young woman was shaking her head, unable to answer. She was afraid she couldn´t speak one more single word without sobbing like a heartbroken teenage girl.

Her mind started wandering...

Newlyweds Bridget and Peter, Soras neighbors, were heading off to honeymoon this morning.

Kayla, her friend, married two months ago.

And Ann, her working mate, was happily married as well and - about four months - pregnant.

It was not like Sora wanted to have a baby - far from it.

Actually, her opinion on having children sounded strange to most people. Sora found it to be the most egoistic attitude a woman could be in. How could anyone with a brain wants to put _more_ souls into that earthly horror?

Poverty.

Diseases.

Bullying.

Desperateness.

Coldness.

Cruelty.

Soras cringed mentally.

_`Why did MY mother put me in here, when she never really wanted me? And if Chris doesn´t want me either... why should I continue on living?´_

"I´m not kidding, Sora", Chris stated from the couch behind her. "I can´t see myself as a husband. And I don´t want to."

The brunette swallowed the bile that raised up her throat. She noticed defense - almost disgust - in his voice, which made her already tortured mind darken even more.

"You´ve already said that", she muttered weakly. "But you didn´t not listen. I didn´t ask you to marry me _right now_."

Her gaze wandered outside the window to the grey, thick clouds which were covering the sky. It was raining again. And the twilight had began.

She turned around to met him in the eye, staring at the face she once adored and loved. " All I wanted to know", her voice was low, almost a whisper, "... if you could imagine us together as husband and wife... in general... someday..."

The black haired man vigorously shook his head. "This conversation is ridiculous!" he snapped. "What the hell has coming over you? We didn´t even live together and out of the blue can´t stop babbling about marriage?"

Sora felt waves of anger raising from deep within, and it was that anger that gave her strength to answer in a fiercely tone.

"It was _your_ wish to keep homes separated! And that´s another issue that pisses me off for so long! We´re a pair for almost three years with 160 miles between us and we barely see each other more than twice a month! Chris, I feel like..." Sora swallowed and hold back a sob, "... maybe you don´t really love me... at least not enough to marry me someday!"

In an instant, Chris hopped off the couch like if he had been bitten in the ass.

"I knew this would happen", he mumbled while hastily slipping on his shoes. "Half your friends are wives now and you are grumpy because you can´t join the club. Sorry, that´s not my problem."

Sora was left speechless for a moment. "Are you deaf?" she finally cried out. "I´m not grumpy! I´m _hurt_!"

Chris refused to look at her. "Drop it, Sora! I won´t let you put any pressure on me!"

Sora stood frozen, while her heart was racing like crazy and bleeding pain with every single beat.

_`Mum was right...she told me the truth...´ _was all she could think, while mutely watching him pulling his jacket on and grabbing the bag from underneath the bed.

"I have a life, you know?" he exclaimed, gesticulation with his hands in the air. "Why should I wanna ruin it? I´m only twenty two! I study! I have plans for my future, yes, but not...like that! That´s insane!"

With every word, Sora felt a growing heaviness in her head and limbs, like if she was getting the flu. She closed her eyes, recognizing that feeling. And she knew it would soon morph into very welcome numbness, which she experienced many times in her twenty five years of life.

After her parents divorced.

After her ballet teacher abused her in the changing room.

After her own mother told her the regret of giving birth to her and that no man could ever be serious with her...

_`Mum had known it...´_

Sora hunched over in sudden stomach cramps and held herself against the wall, desperately fighting her body´s need to vomit.

When she snapped her eyes open again, she was alone.

He was gone. And she knew it would be forever.

He was gone. Just like that.

Three years wiped away just like that.

_`So tired...´_

Soras slowly slipped to the floor, with her back to the wall. Her mind wanted to break down and cry, but those familiar numbness was there, protecting her like a velvet blanket, masking the pain with carelessness, along with the overwhelming wish to _die_.

Her head slowly turned sideways, allowing her half-closed eyes to watch the bending trees in the garden. The clouds were still covering the sky. And it was still raining.

And it was _still_ getting darker.


	2. Warriors and Maids

"Gah... disgusting! "

The youngest Remnant was very upset. He turned the water off. With his toes diggin around the drain, he tried to grab the clutty stripes of silver. Yazoo and his damned, long hair.

Kadaj wrinkled his nose as he finally caught some of the musty knots and shoved it angrily outside the shower.

"YAZOO!"

The tall gunman popped inside the bathroom. "What is it, brother?"

"Can´t you learn to clean the drain? Your hair has clotted everything up again!"

Yazoo frowned. "Since when do we care about that, Kadaj?"

"Since the water can´t drain off properly! It feels like seawead snaring my feet!"

Yazoo tilted his head, genuinely thinking while scanning the leaders half-long bob. "It´s not just me. You are losing hair, too."

Dripping wet, Kadaj stepped outside the shower and sent an angry glare towards him. "Bullshit!" he snapped. "Even if that would be so... mine is not as long as yours."

The gunmans lips turned into a mischievous smirk. "Definitely no arguing about that, little brother. But you´re quiete a good size, don´t worry though."

Kadajs eyes flackered dangerously. "Get the hell out of here now! And next time you shower, you better take ALL your girly hair with you! Got me?"

The middle Remnant sighed and left the room. Unfortunately, constant stress and lack of humor in general were the reasons why his brothers temper was so hot. Their life would be much easier if he could learn to calm down.

Yazoo shook his head to himself for being that unrealistic.

All the Youngest wanted and needed to calm down, was Mother. Nothing else. And that must happen as soon as possible. Sephiroth was still alive, but weak since Cloud triumphed over him in the last fight, so they were in the need to speed up schedule to finally find her.

And then everything would be fine. Yazoo unconsciously nodded to himself. He believed that.

He had to.

* * *

><p>Kadaj all the while went on search for fresh towels. All he found was a dozen half-moist fabrics, which already developed an unpleasant smell.<p>

He gave a growl of frustration. Things definitely needed to change in this house. When he left two weeks ago, it was messy, but habitable. Now the situation had gotten worse, and he must take care of this. But food comes first... he placed a hand over his rumbling belly. He hadn´t had a square cooked meal in days. Boy, was he starving...

* * *

><p>"Loz, why is the juice not in the fridge?"<p>

"It must be in there."

Yazoo sighed and checked again. Only jam and olive jars were staring back at him, and a couple of nuts. "No, it isn´t."

Loz refused to take his eyes away from TV. "It must be though... I´m sure..." He was falling silent because the judges started commenting the musicians. He loved watching that show with the pretty blond girl _so much_. Last year in Midgar, they didn´t have spare time for fun stuff like that.

"But it is not!" Yazoo replied, very slowly losing patience.

"Really? But it must be in there...whoa! Look at that chick, Yaz!" Loz exclaimed, as Britney Spears´ face was fully displayed on Screen. The door was pushed open, and a certain Remnant came into the kitchen. Kadaj was still moist, barefoot and only wearing pajama pants.

"Anything ready to eat?" he asked and flipped his wet bangs out of sight.

"If you like olives with yam and nuts, you´ll have a feast."

Kadajs mint green eyes narrowed in disbelief. "That´s all? Nothing else?"

Yazoo shook his head. "I´m afraid not."

"Not even bread?"

"Unfortunately not. At least not eatable. By the way Loz, you haven´t put the bread back in the box, now it is hard as a stone. I´ve told you that a million times."

Loz´ eyes were still glued to the screen. "Stones? Bread? Are you guys talking about Jesus?"

Yazoo slapped a palm over his face, while Kadaj didn´t know if he should scream in anger or weep in frustration.

"Dammit!" he exploded. "Why haven´t you done shopping?"

"How could we? We kept our schedule and faced the challenge in the mountains. Did you forget?"

Kadaj growled. "So bottom line, every rat in town has got more to eat than we do. And I bet they also have towels! Why do _we_ have no clean, fresh towels anywhere? We used to have a lot!"

"Hnnn..." Yazoo purred and sent a mocking glare to the oldest one. "I´m sure Loz is hiding them together with packages of juice."

Finally, Loz turned his attention to his brothers. " Don´t throw everything at me, guys! I don´t even use towels."

"Stop lying! We all use them."

"No! After showering, I go to bed with no clothes on. I muffle in the comfy sheets and ten minutes later, my naked body is warm and dry. And sometimes, in the middle of night, I´m sweating so much that I must shed the blanket away and stay like that ´til morning!"

"Oh my", Yazoo murmured, shuddering at the image. "I didn´t even know that. If we ever have fire alarm, I will not come inside your room. I just bang at the door."

Kadaj took in a deep breath before he began to speak. "Food is absolutely necessary, as well as hygiene. And this place is a starving mess!"

"And what´s your suggestion?" Yazoo asked.

"Moving?" That came from Loz.

"That doesn´t solve the problem long term, you moron! We need to make a plan to fix those issues on a daily basis."

Yazoo blinked in mild confusion. "To do... housework?"

Kadaj shrugged. "Kind of, yeah."

"But... do we really have time for... _work_ like that?"

"Well, not me, of course. But I would free _you_ from other responsibilities to do cooking and cleaning instead."

Yazoos eyebrows jumped into his hairline.

He was a warrior, not a maid! Kadaj must had lost his mind.

"Me?" he repeated uneasily. "ME? Alone?"

Kadaj shrugged again. "Maybe Loz can help you, if it´s too much."

Now the two older males were staring blankly at each other.

"And what about you, Kadaj?" Yazoo dared to ask, extremely displeased with that newest idea.

"I´m the leader. The leader has more important things to do."

The long haired Remnant clenched his jaw. He was far from amused.

"Guys!" Loz now exclaimed while smiling like the sun. "We need someone with the natural ability to serve! And that´s none of us, of course. "

Kadaj folded his arms across his bare chest. "And? Who should that be?"

"A female! Women are supposed to cook and clean. They love doing it. Therefore they must be good at it, right?"

"Right!" Yazoo agreed immediately. Although he wasn´t thrilled with the idea, he would support anything that frees him from becoming a housekeeper.

Kadaj remained silent for a while.

"Hmm... not sure about having a stranger around, but..- ", his eyes lit up, "a tasty meal at dinner time is probably worth it."

Yazoo mentally sighed in relief. "Definitely, brother."

Loz beamed happily. "And we´ll have breakfast at mornings!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Kadaj thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Maybe Sephiroth can organize a decent girl with cooking skills. Or we kidnap someone."

Loz´ smile turned into a sadistic grin. "TIFA!" he snarled. "I would love to see her serving me cookies on her knees as a payback for how she treated me at the church."

Kadaj laughed. "Don´t worry, Loz. Being human with all its failures is punishment enough. In addition is she caged in a mental prison with Cloud. Really, what more revenge could you ask for? "

Yazoo was flabbergasted. "That´s your opinion on love?"

Kadaj was letting out a snort. "They´re lying to themselves by calling it love. It´s punishment and prison, that´s fact."

The gunman shook his head. "Fact is, you have no clue what you are talking about, Kadaj."

"Oh really, Mister Lover? And how could YOU even know?"

"I´m older than you", Yazoo answered calmly. "Therefore I know."

Kadajs eyes narrowed. "But _I_ am the leader", he snapped. "And _we_ have a destiny to fulfill. That´s more important than everything else! We shouldn´t care about human way of life because we are not bond to physical needs like they are."

He was throwing his half-dried hair out of his face and looked at his brothers with the most arrogant glare he owned.

In that moment, his empty stomach made an roaring noise.

Yazoo tilted his head. "Good", he purred, "then you don´t mind going to bed hungry, right?


	3. Fragile

_**If you know Tracy Anderson and her 30 day method, I recommend listening to her second 10-minute cardio workout music. I choosed this chapter´s title because of that song´s lyrics. I was even thinking about making an AMV with it that matches the story... not sure yet...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please beware of the following text, it contains suicidal tendencies in detail that may trigger... but that´s NOT what I intend, of course! Just the opposite! <strong>_

_**Suicide NEVER solve any problems! Instead, it adds more**_...

* * *

><p>Sora didn´t know how she made it through the night.<p>

She had woken up in a fetal position on the bedroom floor with limbs as stiff as a board. Her head felt insanely heavy like if she had drank too much, which in fact she never had in her whole life. Sora constantly avoided anything that contained the risk of lowering her self-control. Chris was bugged of that mannerism because its effects were spreading to all kinds of areas in their life as a pair, including intimate moments. Sora had felt so embarrassed for acting like a crazy person even in front of her boyfriend, but she was unable to change it.

Now that man who knew her flaws better than anyone else... was gone.

Soras thoughts went in tormenting circles. Wasn´t it understandable, that Chris didn´t want to spend the rest of his life with her? Her personality was messed up, _too_ messed up for having an ordinary relationship. Chris wasn´t the one to blame. It was _her_ fault. She had to accept that.

The brunette struggled herself to feet and shuffled to the bathroom, bending her aching torso over the basin to comfort her cold face and puffy eyes with warm splashes of water. Examining the pale ugliness in the mirror staring back at her with hair that looked like it hadn´t been washed or brushed for weeks... it made her grimaced in disgust.

Sora recalled a phase in her life as a ten-year old, when her mother and the paediatrican had forced her to stay in the psychiatric ward. During that two weeks of living nightmares she refused to eat and lost seven pounds. Much worse though, she almost lost the remaining parts of her sanity. Sora had witnessed a suicide attempt before her very eyes and much to her own horror, she didn´t even want that girl named Angela to survive. For what Angela trustworthy had told her, she would better be far away in a different dimension instead of going back home again in a living hell with no hope of change at all.

Well, the victim survived but the perpetrator didn´t. Sora came across his obituary notice years ago. Angela had murdered her stepfather with a mix of valium and pain drugs. After lots and lots of therapy and countless tries to clean up her past, she finally crashed her car into a building. Angela was dead instantly.

Sora jumped at a banging noise and cried out in shock.

Somehow the hair dryer had slipped down from the sink to the tiled floor. The brunette glared at the item and kicked it in sudden anguish.

_`...!...´_

And before her mind finished thinking, her body acted. She quickly picked up the dryer, plugged it in and got the bathtub water going.

_`This is secure... unconsciousness... drowning... I don´t care what´s after me or where I may go... I only want to end the pain...´_

Her mind was racing as well as her heart.

The tub was filled up. She stopped the water and checked if the cable was long enough. The brunette took in a deep breath and switched the dryer on. In that moment her hands started shaking so violently that she almost dropped it... and her legs seemed rooted to the spot, refusing to do one single move...

An overwhelming rage consumed the young woman, made her chest heaved with both anger and fear. She felt betrayed by her own body which sabotaged her wish to leave that damned planet... she gasped. Abruptly, like someone was tugging on her chin, Soras gaze darted upwards toward the ceiling. "Lord", her mouth spoke loud and clear while her mind went blank. "I´m sorry for ending the life you have given me, but I didn´t ask you for it in the first place. I´m sorry..."

The hairdryer kept on buzzing undeterred. Completely startled, Sora blinked at it and swallowed down the lump in her throat. What on earth was _that_?! Being an agnostic all of her life, she never even dared calling out to a personal god. At most she could imagine a higher power, perhaps some kind of light, who knows... but without any name given. Sora clenched her teeth... if something or somebody wanted her to stay alive, he, she or it was way too late. Her decision was clear. Now, standing with the unnerving buzzing hairdryer in both still shaking hands, another noise slowly penetrated her mind...

Sora gazed behind herself. It took her long seconds to realize the sound of her own phone. Why wasn´t the voicemail picking up? The ringing melody continued on and on and... distracting her from what she had planned...

She bit her lip...

_`... should I go for it... ?´ _

Her feet moved out of its numbness, away from the water and the electrics and towards her bag in the bedroom to fumble for the phone.

_`... Unidentified caller?...´_

She pushed the button and before she could say one single word...

_"Good morning, Soreya."_

Sora flinched at the sound of that... _voice_...

"W... who is it?" she questioned weakly but was given no answer.

"Who am I speaking to? Who...", her voice almost faltered, "... who are you, sir?"

_"Don´t be afraid, sweetheart. Everything will be fine."_

Her bottom lip started to tremble.

The voice continued on in its soothing manner_."I know you have been through a lot, but it will get better. I will take care of you, honey."_

Sora felt her intestines heating up. "Really?" she whispered as her eyes dilated in helpless longing. She pressed the phone tight against her ear to sought in that purring stranger, that promise of redemption he just made. Her fragile mind wondered if he could be an angel, sent from some God above as an answer to that mysterious prayer she didn´t even want to pray ...

A hum started growing in her ears... inside her brain... she _heard_ the vibration... and _felt_ it at the same time... within seconds, overall exhaustion consumed her without any resistance. It was so intense... and it felt _so_ good... the agony shrank... and the tormenting thoughts _stopped_.

With a gentle sigh, Sora leaned her forehead against the wall and shut her burning eyes, allowing them to rest.

_"Go to bed and sleep, my dear",_ the voice purred.

She obeyed immediately, didn´t even bother to question further.

As she crawled under the covers with last of her strength, a slight scent of _"Dior"_ was rising to her nose... Chris´ perfume... But she didn´t care.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she was off right away.


	4. Pulse

_**Author´s note:**_

_**I´m still learning grammar! Hope it doesn´t bother you that much so far... especially the native speaker...!**_

* * *

><p>Loz frowned slightly. "She doesn´t look like a housewife to me", he repeated with disappointment in his voice.<p>

"She´s female. That´s good enough."

"Maybe she´s not the right one?"

"Don´t be stupid. Sephiroth wouldn´t lie to us."

"Maybe this is the wrong house?"

Yazoo finally took his eyes away from the sleeping woman. "Since we arrived you are complaining, Loz. What´s exactly the problem?" he questioned, aware of the sad expression on his brothers face.

Loz seemed ready to cry. "I wanted her to be blond... and in a dress". He sniffed while watching her furry hair and the awful clothes. "She is wearing boots like we do! And that ugly black sweater. And what about these silly colored pants, and these... what do you call that on her knees..?

"Legwarmers", Yazoo answered, bending down to the brunette and effortlessly lifted her up. "Now stop whining and let´s go."

* * *

><p>"I <em>will<em> _no_t _wait_ any longer, lady. - Fine, let´s play it your way. So, your boss is not in town, whatever. But as soon as he comes in, tell him what I have told you and that I´m looking forward to his call which will be _today,_ by the way. - Trust me, it will. Otherwise I visit him in person. - Thank you. - Bye, _bitch_!" he snarled and hung up.

What a fucking waste of time.

He spent almost an hour on the phone with a bunch of different secretaries, one as dumb as the others. All of them had told him to wait until Rufus was back from business travel. Of course they lied to him, but so lousy, it almost made him laugh.

Kadajs silver brows furrowed. Those wrechted human liars...

Of course Rufus was in town! That bastard tried to hide himself again - but to no avail, Kadaj swore to himself.

Last year, they were so close... And then he was fooled by these voice of Aeriths which he had mistaken as his Mothers. He wanted to be with her so badly, that he allowed himelf to be a loser instead of winner. He failed miserably. Instead of getting weak he should have ripped Cloud with Souba in two and bringing Jenova back to life himself!

The youngest Remnant balled his fists and pressed it to his eyes in shame. After all, he should be glad that Mother still wanted his help. He was sent back from that place of growing lights to proof his worth as a son in a second chance. And he trained hard for it, harder as ever. His body was like steel and he was able to cut a seed in two halfes with his sword - blindfolded!

At the sound of roaring engines, he glanced outside the window. His brothers just had arrived. About time... And on Yazoos lap - the _girl_.

Kadaj brows furrowed even more. Actually he wasn´t in the mood to deal with any more pathetic female. Hopefully this one was clever enough to keeping her jaw shut.

* * *

><p>"She´s not blond!" was the first thing Loz exclaimed when Kadaj came into the living room. "Why didn´t Sephiroth get us a blonde?"<p>

Kadaj didn´t really listen. His galaxy eyes scrutinized the brunettes slim form from head to toe. Her body was spread on the futon sofa where Yazoo had plopped her on. Her face was turned sideways, the long neck overstretched because of the pillows beneath. With one arm bended besides her head and one slightly twisted leg... it made her almost look like a puppet with cut strings. Her hair was touching the floor - it was long, the young Remnant realized while his eyes widened. Like her legs... pretty long.

If it wasn´t for the slightly risen and fallen chest... from the unearthly paleness of her face you could guess she was dead. He frowned and moved closer, letting his fingertips touch that area on her neck to experience the pulsing beat of life against his gloved digits. Kadaj unconsciously held his breath.

"Don´t worry", Yazoo said. "she is fine. We have already checked her life signs when we found her."

"But you didn´t touch her _neck_ to do that", Loz muttered, still sulky.

Kadaj pulled back. "Why is she still asleep?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Yazoo shrugged. "She´s a girl. Maybe her brain needs longer to recover from the frequencies. We should wait until..."

"No!" Kadaj interrupted. "She´s with us for a reason." He folded his arms and leaned himself against the armchair. "Wake her up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good or bad cliffhanger? ;-))<strong>_


	5. Reality check

**Author´s note: It´s getting a bit easier to write English, but just a little bit. The tenses are still tricky...**

**Anyway... **

**So, Yazoo is very present in this chapter. For this story, I tried to make him multi-dimensional... and trust me, there is A LOT of hidden stuff underneath those shiny silver hair...**

* * *

><p>Sora made a protesting noise as her shoulder was shaken. She didn´t want to leave the mental state she was in.<p>

The brunette had experienced an unknown pleasure of being totally released from disturbing thoughts. It was way more intense than the numbness she already knew - in fact, it was the best she had ever felt in her life and she wanted to hold on to that feeling as long as possible. But the more the sleep faded away, the more her old mindset slowly took place again. No more indifference and humming... just tiredness was left. She whimpered and kept her heavy eyelids shut to fled back to the velvet Neverland, but to no avail. The magic was gone.

Sora finally blinked. It took a while until her blurred sight became more clear. Obviously, she was not laying face-down in a bathub. There was no water whatsoever. Instead, three tall, dark-dressed figures were standing right in front of her.

The woman gasped in shock.

Recognizing their gazing across her features, she involuntary flinched and forced herself in an upright position real quick. Clinging to the corner of the sofa, she pulled her knees to her chest and felt all exhausting vanished and replaced with fear.

The trio with unearthly silvery hair did nothing but watch with a foreign stare. If it wasn´t for the subliminal violence filling the room, she would have guessed to be with angel creatures. But Angels didn´t wear black, at least Sora imagined them not to... but not matter if Angels or not - sure enough they weren´t entirely human.

She was in total bewilderment.

_`So out of this world...´_

Two of the guys wore longer hair and looked kind of feminine, their facial structure was delicate and - despite her fright she noticed - beautiful. However, the well-built physic made their gender very clear, plus they all wore warrior-like smooth leather suits and gloves.

Gloves?!

_`Gloves... to hide fingerprints...´_

Soras eyes widened in horror as her brain puked out all crazy murdering stories she had ever heard about. Even if the brunette had recently been on the verge of suicide didn´t mean she wants to get violated or raped before her head got cut off.

One of the men cleared his throat, which caused Sora to flinch in aghast. It was the one with the half-long bob. Now he pushed away some silvery strands that had hidden a part of his face. For what she peered, he was the youngest of the three, a little bit shorter than the others, nevertheless possessing an attractive amount of visible strength.

She was unable to turn her eyes away, mesmerized by this alien gaze, coloured in the most beautiful aqua-green she had ever seen. As he began to speak in a firm, masculine tone with underlying boyish attitude, her stomach muscles tensed to the point of pain.

"Welcome then. I´m Kadaj, and these are my brothers Yazoo", he pointed with his chin to the long haired gunman at his side, "and Loz. All you need to know is this: I am the head of the family. Do as I say, and we´ll get along fine." He averted his stare to the floor, causing those silken strands to slip, they were almost hiding his handsome face completely now.

The tall gunman tilted his head. He looked kind of stoic, almost bored, but with a penetrating gaze. "Nice to have you here", he said with an uninterpretable grin. Loz, the one with the short hair, who seemed to be the oldest, didn´t speak at all. He was just standing there, eyeing her with a mix of doubt and anticipation in his steel blue eyes.

"Would you make us pancakes tonight?"

_`...?...´_

That question, asked in childish manner, was more than Soras sanity could bear at the moment. She all but stared at the square-built athlete and repeated mentally what she just had heard. Obviously she got kidnapped... to make pancakes? Either these guys were maniacs or she might suffer some serious Paranoia, which unfortunately was not _that_ impossible...

Kadaj looked up. "Sure she will", he voiced firm, but quietly. "That´s what she´s here for, amongst other things."

The brunette was in a loss for words. Her head had become a black hole with question marks. She acted out of instinct, listening to the inner voice that screamed at her leave _now._ And so she did.

She _tried._

The moment she hastily got off of the sofa, Yazoo was there, facing her and catching her arm.

"Let me go!" she cried out, emotionally tossed between mortal fear and furious anger. "I want to leave!"

"You cannot leave", the long haired said calmly, not much impressed by her violent tugging.

And the brunette ultimately _panicked._..

Loz could only stare like if he got payed for it, as well as Kadaj. The two Remnants dumbly watched that woman totally freaking out, hammering at Yazoos arm, trying to bite his hand and even kicking him in the lap. Of course Yazoo was able to defense himself without much effort. Truth was, the gunman was amused. Battling with a girl was definitely more fun than with guys. Rapidly, he turned the brunette around and pushed her against the wall, crossing her hands behind her back and fixating her torso with his own.

"You´d better calm down", he purred in her ear. "I don´t want to hurt you, but I will, if you call for it."

Sora breathed hard. "What... what do you want?" she questioned feebly, distracted by the pressure he caused to her backside. "Why am I here?"

"You will work for us. Kadaj told you. And after we´re done with business, you´re free to leave."

The brunette´s racing heart suddenly missed a beat.

_` ... BUSINESS... ?!´_

Sora buckled with all desperate strength her body could muster and got Yazoo by surprise. "You want me to PROSTITUTE?" she screamed as she flipped around. "Bastards! Never! You better kill me RIGHT NOW!"

Moments later, the gunman felt her saliva slowly running off of his left cheek.

The brunette glared at him. Her dark green eyes were stretched wide open, filled with nothing but furious anger along with a pinch of insanity. She had nothing to lose but her life, which she condemned anyway.

And then she gasped in pain. Her back felt broken in two.

With one smooth move, Yazoo had smashed her against the wall, _much_ harder than the first time.

"Want to mess with me?" he purred and chuckled, nailing her wrists above her head with iron grip. It was not that the female really angered him - she was quiet entertaining - but he had to made limits a little clearer. Just inches between their faces, he stared down at her with silent amusement. Sora felt him breathing against her face... it causes her own breath to falter. Something was flickering in his cat-like eyes that disturbed and bewildered her more than his physical actions.

She couldn´t help but cry...

* * *

><p>Kadaj had seen enough.<p>

Unbelievable, how much time they´re still wasting. And his brothers behavior towards the girl was inappropriate. At Northern Crater, Yazoo did more worse things to Elena, and he Kadaj, did so, too, but background and situation were different. Finding Mother was their motivation. Now, it was about meals and towels, and besides that, Sephiroth surely wouldn´t be thrilled if the female he so strongly had recommended - for whatever reason - would get used as...

"Stop it, Yazoo!"

The long haired Remnant looked surprised and tilted his head with a questionable gaze. Sighing, he finally let go of the woman´s wrists and stepped back.

Kadaj sent him a glare. "Leave us alone, both of you. I´ll talk to her."

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Loz exclaimed as the door behind him and Yazoo was slam shut. "Sephiroth was wrong!"<p>

"Sephiroth is never wrong", the gunman answered, using two of his long fingers to whip the brunette´s spit away. "He is very esteemed about her. According to him, she´s the very best we can get."

"Yeah, right...", Loz muttered mockingly. "I´m not seeing that yet. She didn´t even replied to the pancakes! I bet she´s an awful maid. If he have to keep her, you guys need to do something with her that she´s getting more womanish."

"Hnnn...", Yazoo purred. And lost in thoughts, he let his tongue tasting his fingertips. Sometimes, Loz was talking very, very odd.


	6. Obeying

Kadaj felt uneasy. He was not used dealing with panicking females, at least not in a kind way. Easily, he could force the brunette to obey his rules. He could mess her up with Souba or his bare hands to make positions clear in this house. But the young Remnant didn´t feel the need to dominate her with physical pressure. From what he had sawn so far, it would be smarter to act friendly.

The girl finally stopped crying.

She stood leaned against the wall, her arms folded and her head bent down. She refused to look him in the eye, but peered at him every time he averted his gaze. With his high-sensory-organ, the young warrior inhaled the fear that was visibly manifested on her forehead in cold sweat. He noticed the way her hazel hair wavered across her shoulders, down to the area of the belly, unfortunately entirely hidden by that shapeless shirt.

Now her green eyes, much darker than his own and filled with suspicious apprehension, met his gaze.

"So you wanna rape me first?"

Her dryly asked question caused Kadaj to let out an irritated laugh. "I have no intentions to do so", he said, while running his fingers through his hair. "We don´t have you here for pleasuring ourselves in such a pathetic way. And we´re certainly no hustlers, so you should relax."

Sora made a scoffing noise.

The Remnant frowned. Normally, he handled everything in a short and sometimes - for others - painful way to achieve his goals. That was way easier than acting friendly. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, trying to consider the woman´s human way of thinking. Watching her swallowing hard, he spoke out the first thing on his mind.

"Want something to drink?"

Sora glared at him. "If you want do me a favour, let me go", she mumbled, turning her head away.

Kadaj closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "You _can_ leave, but not today. Let me explain your duties in detail and you´ll see there is nothing harmful happening to you. Alright?"

Sora didn´t answer. She eyed him while he placed himself on the arm of the chair in a very casual way, and her heart missed a beat when she was given a beautiful smile. Maybe he played a sick game, and although he was a scary person, he wasn´t _that_ incredible scary like the tall gunman.

The awful memory of Yazoo made Soras cheeks heating up. His vice-like grip. His hot breath touching her skin, making her shudder with that purr of a voice... the deja-vu overwhelmed the brunette with tingling sensations, foreign and familiar and impossible to ignore. She dropped back into the low sofa, covering her face with her hands. She neither understood nor desired her body´s reactions. It was _absurd_. Everything in her life was _so _absurd...

The young Remnant watched her illogical behaviour and fought back his natural impatience. "Now", he voiced as calmly as possible, "let´s talk business, shall we?" Sora slowly lifted her head, while the the silverhead rested one booted foot on the seat, flipped his hair back and began to speak. "All we want from you is taking care of the house and of us. Or more precisely, our appetite. Do as we say, keep the rooms clean and our bellies full, then everything will be fine. We need you to stay for six weeks at least and four months at the longest. Besides dusting and cleaning, you will organize three daily meals due to our likes."

He leaned forward and shoved a piece of paper towards her. "Here´s the plan for this week."

Sora stared at it. Pizza, Bolognese, salad bowl, chocolate cake, pancakes, potatoes and much more, written down in scrawly letters. The woman moved her hand, realizing crumbs underneath her fingers. The sofa definitely was grim, and the light-brown wooden coffee table was covered with ugly spots and ... _red_... stains. Sora shuddered inwardly, hoping it was not what she thought it was. While letting her gaze wandering across the sparingly furnished room, her face mirrored dismay. Cobwebs, dust and a dirty floor, most likely from the wood the fireplace was heated with.

She didn´t notice all that before.

Kadaj sighed. "Yeah, you see it yourself. The rooms upstairs are even worse, so be prepare to be shocked." His lips turned into a cute and sexy smirk, only for two seconds, but long enough to set her stomach unwillingly on fire again. "However", he added, "for you it´s not much work at all, because you´re used to it."

Sora blinked, while her brows moved upwards. "Am I?"

"Of course. You´re a woman, aren´t you?

The brunette was at a loss for words. She excepted a candid camera show. At any moment, a gleefull TV-host would popped out of nowhere to release her from that nonsense.

"You think you can kidnap me just like that?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "To serve you and your brothers?! Because I´m a woman?!"

The Remnant´s facial features turned sour. "Exactly, that´s what we did. And like I said, obey our orders and there will be no problems at all."

Sora was seething. She couldn´t believe that much ignorance. Grabbing the menu list, she screwed it up and threw it on the dirty floor. "There already _is_ a problem! I _don´t want_ to serve a bunch of criminal strangers! Go and get another housewife the legal way!"

Kadaj growled underneath his breath. "It´s you", he said through gritted teeth, forcing his temper down and his voice steady. "It´s you and no one else."

How ironic. The words none of Soras boyfriends ever told her, were now coming out of the mouth of a perfect stranger. If the situation was less dangerous, she would have laughed... but for now she let out a heavy breath of sudden resignation. The tiredness came back, and with it the need for peace and quietness. She wanted to sleep, to get numb, to lay down again in a comfy bed, dreaming her life away and waking up in a better one, where hurting didn´t exist. As a kid and even through early teenage years, she used to do that every single night. Before closing her eyes, she used to whisper words to herself into the darkness of the room, over and over again, words that she needed to hear to calm down, when the memories were hitting her hard.

"Fine", she murmured, violently rubbing her eyes to eliminate the thoughts. "I guess you won´t even tell me where I am, right?"

Kadaj snorted. "Still in the U.S, but far away from civilization. We´re surrounded by mountains, and unless you´re an excellent freeclimber, I wouldn´t waste a thought on fleeing. Besides that, we won´t give you a reason to do so! Within a few weeks, you can leave! Why don´t you get that in your head, girl?"

Sora blinked tiredly. Obviously, her point of view differed from his. "Why should I trust you? Because I have no alternative?"

"Because I say so!" he snapped.

"Oh sure, that means a lot."

"I am _not_ a liar!"

"Right, just a very faithfull criminal."

Kadaj hissed at her mocking tone of voice. "Think whatever you like, but on _my_ word you can built!"

Sora locked eyes with him. "I´ve learned to hang on no one but myself", she said quietly, which was basically true, even if she often failed. "I don´t trust anybody else."

Now that was something the swordsman could fully identify with. Immediately, he stood up and pushed his hair aside from his face. His tensed expression was gone and replaced with a charming smirk. "Good to hear, because I´m not anybody. Get up, and I´ll show you the rest of the house."

**_A/N: I´m sorry, it took forever to finish this. But now, things are getting really interesting! Living with the Remnants is a funny mess, I guess, but we´ll see what Sora has to say about that in the next chapter. I´m already working on it, and it´s still so much fun, just the language discourages me sometimes... anyway, I keep writing. _**


	7. Feel

**A/N: THANKS A LOT for taking the time to review! I´m glad some people like the story so far and even looking forward for updates! HUGE motivation to keep on going.**

**The story is mainly about Sora and Kadaj, but Yazoo AND Loz will appear in almost every single chapter, because they simply live together and have to share a lot of funny and dramatic stuff. **

**As a sidenote: If you like reading Slash, then I´m sorry. I am going to put Kadaj and Yazoo in one (kingsize) bed, this is important for the story, but only because of familiar bondages.**

**I´ll never write Slash. Ever.**

* * *

><p>Their heavy boots were hammering hard against the wooden stairs.<p>

Kadaj was first, and Sora laboriously shuffled upwards behind him, struggling with the reality of this... reality. She _had to_ be in bed, dead asleep and lucid dreaming, and that possibility was actually given. Her subconsciousness used to be a bitch, especially at nighttimes, bombarding her with weird and frightening stuff. Fortunately, over the years she learned to be aware of it as unreal.

However, dreaming about a mad but handsome silverhaired swordsman, who showed her an old-fashioned kitchen and a claustrophobic small toilet cabinet which she had to clean in the future, that part was _too_ weird, even for Sora. And that´s what Kadaj did minutes ago. After that, he demonstrated the garage with a washing machine, three stunning_,_ huge motorcycles and a similar colored SUV in it. When she saw the car, the brunette´s eyes lit up with a sudden thought. If she could manage to get the keys, it would be an opportunity for escaping.

Recalling the warning the warrior gave her, she started pondering, gnawing her bottom lip.

_`There is a car, so there must be a street as well. But where is the gate?!´_

There was no such a thing, just plain brick walls. The only way out was the door they had went through from inside the house, and the opening was so narrow, that by no means a car or even a motorcycle could pass. The woman was startled, but didn´t mention anything. She didn´t want the swordsman to get too wary about her.

Now, standing at the second floor hallway, the brunette experienced an uncomfortable cold breeze. It was late autumn, exceptionally chilly, and back home, her heaters were running at full capacity. In this house though, it was damn shuttering cold, except for the living room with the fireplace in it.

Rubbing her upper arms, she reluctantly followed Kadaj into the first room.

"This is where Loz sleeps", the young Remnant informed her and grinned at her puzzlement. Several sets of weights in many colors and sizes were scattered everywhere.

"Yeah", he sighed, "my brother trains a lot. Especially at evenings."

Sora shyly gazed further around. The medium-sized room contained an unmade bed, a large closet, a table, a chair and a massive, antique-looking brown chest - and that was it. No carpets, or curtains, no personal touch. The brunette crossed her arms tightly in front of her and shivered as she caught another icing gust, due to the wide open window.

Kadaj pointed his finger at the chest. "Don´t. Open. It", he voiced, articulating every single word. "Ever. It´s not for your eyes."

Sora hunched her shoulders and yawned secretly, wishing herself a warm cuddly coat or a toasty bed, or both. She couldn´t care less about the contents of an old coffer. The warrior saw her quivering.

"Don´t tell me you´re cold", he drawled, clearly mockery in his voice. The corner of his mouth turned into a slight smirk. Maybe it was true what he had heard about human females. They were always cold. Always.

"Well, have a guess!" she snapped, shifting from one foot to the other. "Don´t you do heating?"

Kadaj eyeballed her. "The only area we constantly keep warm is the living room", he answered with a careless shrug. "Plus the master bathroom, but that´s mostly because of Yazoo. He likes it hot during showering."

Sora swallowed at that unasked information and tore her gaze away. Speaking of subconciousness - she couldn´t help taking the final part of his reply in an ambiguous way. How sick was that? The woman grimaced, angry at herself. Yazoo was creepy. A creepy, nice-looking weirdo.

"And why don´t you do heating anywhere else?" she asked in an unnecessary fiercely tone, to mask the fact that her face was getting red, hopefully not bright red as it felt.

"We don´t like sticky air", the Remnant said with furrowed brows. "It´s not healthy."

The brunette made a sarcastic noise. Health concern was the last thing she expected. "Freezing to death during sleep isn´t beneficial either", she mumbled, ignoring the glare he cast her. With an arrogant move, he pushed bright silvery strands away from his face.

"You´ll get used to it", was the stern answer as he turned swiftly around, gesticulating her to follow. Grinding her teeth, Sora did so.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ancient table in his room, Yazoo was carefully, almost fondly, preparing Velvet Nightmare. He already cleaned the weapon yesterday, so now he just had to do fine adjustment. Loz was outside in his private, improvised outdoor gym, an area of approximately 50 foot with arranged tree trunks, a boxing sack and a pull-up-bar. The oldest Remnant got his impressive appearance not by accident. Yazoo heard his violent panting through the open window. However, the longhaired gunman himself didn´t train his body that way to stay in shape. He preferred close combat. And he was pretty good at it.<p>

The tall warrior chuckled darkly in reminiscence of Reno - he had given the redhead a hard time. Nevertheless, there still was an open score to settle. Yazoo stood up, clicked the magazine shut and hold Velvet on the outstretched arm, ready to fire. That Turk was such a pain in the ass. Imagining his foolish face, Yazoo aimed for a special part at the target, which was placed on the wall, just inches nearby the door. Next time he got a glimpse of that awful fuzz of red hair, he would _kill_.

The doorknob very slowly moved with a quiet _klick._ The tall warrior immediately knew who it was. Putting on an evil grin, he remained in that fighting position.

Sora gasped, as she spotted the barrel of a gun. And she cried out in horror, as it was _fired_. The brunette jolted directly into the young Remnant behind her. Heavily breathing, she clung to his chest for protection. It was an unconscious move that caused the young warrior to tense in surprise.

Yazoo lowered his gun. "I´m so sorry", he purred and tilted his head to the side. "I didn´t mean to scare you. I´m just practicing."

Sora stared at him with painful widened eyes, as he cooly past her towards the target. She was deathly terrorized and incapable of speaking. That maniac son of a bitch had shot barely ten inches next do her, and you bet he did it on purpose! Violently gulping the rising tears away, the brunette slowly got aware of the warm touch of smooth leather and rocking hard muscles beneath her icy fingers.

_`...!?...´_

Sora backed away from the young warrior. "Don´t you dare touch me!" she hissed, and Kadaj´s lips parted in mute bafflement. He didn´t do anything. _She_ had thrown herself against him as for dear life!

Their eyes met, and the woman´s cheeks instantly blushed. His gaze, however, mirrored nothing but astonishment.

"You are way too jumpy, girl", Yazoo remarked nonchalantly, using a swiss army knife to pull the bullet out of the wooden surface. "Look after yourself, before you have completely lost it. - Kadaj", he then purred and turned to his silent brother, clicking the knife and threw it on the table, "I´m off. Do you want me to elaborate the subject with Marc alone or with Jonathan as well?"

Kadaj cleared his throat. "If Jonathan is there, go ahead and include him", he replied firmly.

The older Remnant nodded and placed the gun in its holder behind his back. Sora watched his actions warily, didn´t trust him a whit, and when he finally had left the room, she exhaled deeply, feeling her whole body getting limp.

"Now on with the tour. This...", Kadaj theatrically stretched out his arms , "... is our room, Yazoo´s and mine. It´s much, much bigger than Loz´, but the same style, very modest, not that luxery. Though I guess it will be easier to clean without weights rolling around."

Sora felt unwell. She didn´t mind his babbling, and she didn´t even notice the cold anymore. Her temples throbbed with dull pain.

"You promised me nothing harmful", she murmured tiredly, somewhat shocked with her pitiful attitude.

For a moment there was silence.

"Did anyone cause you harm?" the swordsman finally asked, sounding kind of outranged.

Sora turned her head to gape at him incredulously. "Your brother almost killed me, so what else would you call it?"

Although she wanted the words to come out as an rebelled scream, her voice remained low. It seemed her body was now completely lacking any will to fight.

The Remnant looked uncertain. "What are you talking about?" he growled. "He didn´t touch you!"

Her emerald eyes slightly narrowed. "The bullet almost did."

Kadaj snorted and shook his head. The illogicality of that woman overwhelmed him yet again, and this time he didn´t manage to remain calm.

"Very far from it, girl! My brother is an excellent shooter, and if shooting _you_ had been his intention, then he definitely wouldn´t have failed in it at a three-foot distance. By the way, you don´t have any physical injuries, so I cannot see your problem. And again, for the record, WE DON´T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN KILLING YOU, now stop complaining for no fucking reason!" The warrior finished his speech with a growl and glared at the brunette for response.

His angry face instantly morphed into an puzzled expression.

The girl´s gaze was unsteady, her eyelids fluttered and the certain slight pink tint on her cheeks was gone. Sora wavered, her legs became so weak, that she was afraid to fall over. Her head get light as a feather, and the sight of the pale warrior in front of her became blurry.

"I need a rest", she muttered, using a trembling hand to stabilize herself against the wall. Her head lolled back, and Kadaj watched her pupils dilating. Now utterly alarmed, he headed forward and caught her just in time before she could fall on the floor.

Her weakness was pinned to his chest. Again. The young warrior cursed nervously under his breath.

His senses were ultra aware of every little detail. The softness of her front side. How bony her back felt under his hands. And her steady breathing. Slow, but steady.

Her head dropped sidewards, causing her face to bury into his neck. Some hair tickled his throat, and Kadaj found himself experiencing an unknown shudder along this spine. He tried to ignore it, as well as his dangerously racing heartbeat. On top of that, a rapid rush of blood entirely overcame his veins, putting him in an unknown state of urgency, making him dipping his nose deep into her sweaty hair, enjoying her own scent that was mixed with a hint of sweet vanilla.

The warrior didn´t notice his rapid breathing.

"Kaddy?"

The youngest Remnant lifted his head as fast like if he had been uppercutted.

Loz was standing at the door frame. He glanced at the panting leader and the possibly-true-but-hopefully-not maid.

"What are you doing with the woman?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

Kadaj tried to appear unfazed and to slow down his need for air. He shifted the limp girl in his arms. "She has fainted", he answered huskily.

"Why haven´t you put her on the bed?" the older brother questioned innocently while entering the room.

The young man let out a groan. "I was about to do so, Loz. I just... no, forget it."

The short-haired warrior frowned in concern. "Is she too heavy for you to lift up? Should I help you carry her?"

"No!" Kadaj snarled, narrowing his eyes and tightening the grip around Soras upper body, not bothering that she surly would get some bruises from his handling. Loz kept on watching, as the youngest lifted her up and stepped to the bed, laying her clumsily down on the mattress between the rumpled sheets. Sora made a muffled noise. She lifted her eyelids an inch and let them fall shut again. Kadaj pulled his arms away from underneath her and rose up, his knees a little shakily until he stood straight.

The young Remnant inhaled deeply - and very slowly - through his nose. He did it a couple of times, with the desperate wish to regain control. With both hands, he shoved his hair out of sight and tugged it behind his ears to stare down at the girl. His spine was still prickling, and his heart hadn´t change it´s unusual beat, which unnerved him. Besides some physical sensations, he was unnerved, deathly confused, bewildered and overall distracted. Fruitless emotions, that only losers call their own.

But Kadaj was not going to lose again. He failed once, but wouldn´t fail twice.

Loz stared at him. He took the leaders behavior the wrong way. In his view, his younger brother seemed to be very exhausted.

"Don´t worry, Kadaj, maybe her bones are to blame", the big Remnant said, thoughtfully turning his gaze to Sora, watching her delicate features with a critical frown. "Maybe they are to heavy? What do you think about that, Kadaj?"

The young swordsman jolted his head in clear annoyance. "What?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes until they became slits.

"Heavy bones!" Loz repeated innocently. "Because she doesn´t look that heavy, she´s rather thin. Not very womanish. Not like.. like...", he let out a small sob at the mental image of the perfect female with the glowing smile, alive and known as Britney Spears.

The big Remnant sighed heavily, and Kadaj felt the urge to gag his brother. "Who cares about your fairy bitch?" he yelled in fury.

Loz´ masculine face faltered in shock. "She´s not a bitch!" he exclaimed with watery eyes. Kadaj was ready to answer, as his attention was taken aback by Sora. Her head lolled from side to side, and she started coughing.

The young warrior was aware that Sephiroth´s frequencies were still circling inside her system. The best way to get rid of them was proper sleep, which Sora didn´t have. Kadaj tensed his lips, knowing that he had been to careless with the possible side effects of Mako-infected delta waves on the human brain.

"Loz?" The swordsman´s voice was calm now. "Bring me a glass of water."

The oldest Remnant sniffed and left the room. Kadaj heard him walking through the hallway and finally taking the stairs with very loud, angry steps.

"And she´s _not_ a bitch, you _meanie_!" his dampened voice sounded.


	8. Talking over

**A/N: I still do not own Final Fantasy! **

**So the Remnants have their very own viewpoint towards the human way of life. Kind of extreme, though, but interesting. **

**By the way, the Club called PXT9 is of course a fictional name... I really hope it doesn´t exist in reality!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy that chapter :-)**

* * *

><p>When Yazoo arrived home, it was late at night. To his surprise, he found Loz in the living room, watching TV.<p>

"You are still up, brother?"

The older Remnant yawned loudly. "There is going to be a rebroadcast of that music show", he muttered. "It starts at 2 a.m., in about five minutes."

That didn´t happen for the first time, and Yazoo shook his head real slow. "I can´t believe what you are doing to yourself. "

Since Loz had a first glimpse at that singing contest three months ago, he had fallen head over heels for the blond judge. Although Kadaj and Yazoo didn´t bother much, it was slowly getting overwhelming.

"But I need to see her!" Loz whined, so much longing in his tired puppy-eyes that it caused Yazoo to let out a merciful sigh.

"It is a waste of time", he replied with a hint of pity in his calm voice. "You will never meet that woman in person."

"How do you know?" his brother snapped. "I would run thousands of miles for her!"

"You would actually have to. Los Angeles is far away."

"I _don´t care_, Yaz!" Loz was definitely getting unnerved. He yawned again, and Yazoo sighed again. Placing both hands on his slender hips, the gunman questioningly tilted his head while watching his older brother rubbing his eyes.

"Tomorrow we have lots of things to do, as you know. Wouldn´t you be better in bed instead wasting time on TV?"

"_No!_ I am going to watch that show, period! Now leave me alone!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Fine, enjoy yourself. But be aware of our new maid around."

Loz sent him a glare that could kill Bahamut. Pouting, he crossed his arms on his large chest. "Maid my ass! She haven´t cook or done anything yet, except being in bed with Kadaj."

The tall warrior blinked for a moment.

"Love your humor, brother", he voiced calmly while turning to move upstairs.

"It´s true, Yaz!" Loz exclaimed angrily, didn´t like to be treated as a joke. "I saw them together half an hour ago!"

Yazoo paused in his stepping. Perhaps Loz hallucinated due to a lack of sleep .

"And what were they doing?" he asked while glancing into the living room at the big Remnant on the sofa.

"Sleeping, I guess. That female is unbelievably lazy. And Kadaj doesn´t get it."

* * *

><p>When Yazoo came into the bedroom, he instantly tossed his black coat away. He was tired, too, but unlike Loz, he allowed himself a good rest. Nearby Kadaj and... the gunman´s Mako eyes were able to catch a second silhouette in the darkness... yes, Loz was right, <em>Soreya<em>. The gunman lifted a brow at the sight of the two of them together in the Remnants bed.

"Yazoo?" came his brothers blurry voice.

The middle Remnant took off his gloves. "Yes, it´s me. I see we have company tonight. May I ask how you accomplished that? "

"She fainted", Kadaj muffled in a sleepy tone. "Now she´s in that comatose kind of delta sleep."

"Indeed she is. She wouldn´t stay that close out of free will."

"I tried everything to wake her up", Kadaj murmured weary . "It seems like her system is super sensitive to Sephiroth´s influence."

"Have you even tried slapping?" Yazoo asked dryly while getting rid of his boots.

Kadaj´s silver brows furrowed. "Of course not!" he growled. "It wouldn´t work anyway. Besides, she hasn´t done anything to deserve pain."

Unbuttoning his leather pants, the gunman frowned at his brothers new found morals. He let himself fall on the mattress with a relieving sigh. Kadaj saw his feline eyes glowing mischievously at the peaceful slumbering woman between them.

"Don´t touch her, Yaz!"

"Don´t worry, I´m not in the mood for playing."

The youngest Remnant scoffed, knowing for sure Yazoos kinky preferences towards females. He turned his gaze down to Sora, who kept on sleeping, not impressed by their talking or any other sounds.

The gunman clapped on his pillow to find a comfortable nest for his head. "Well, Kadaj, won´t you ask me about the meeting?"

The young silver-haired puffed. "I´m already waiting for your review." Truth be told, he didn´t waist one single thought on it. Immediately he felt guilty for that spontaneous little lie.

"As expected, Rufus is in town ", Yazoo said. "They both attested it. We can find him on Friday at PXT9 in the VIP lounge."

Kadaj let out a low growl. "I knew it!" he snarled. "I knew he... wait, PXT9?! Are you kidding me? That goddamn brothel?"

"Officially, it is a well-respected nightclub, Kadaj."

"It´s fucking not!" his brother hissed, striving against the need to yell in anger. "Don´t you remember that boys coming from inside that so called club, offering money for performing a blow job on us? And they wanted to _record it with their phones, damn it!"_

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at the thought. Of course he did remember.

It happened outside the building on a sideway. The two Remnants had left their bikes on the large parking zone and went by foot to do urgent grocery. And there were these two stupid human minors. Horny, drunk and young, even younger than Kadaj. Perhaps because of the alcohol, they started acting really annoying and aggressive, trying to get their fingers on that handsome strangers - and quickly regretted their decision.

That evening, Kadaj and Yazoo nearly killed them. They hated being verbally annoyed, but couldn´t stand or tolerate any form of forced physical contact. And that was what these brats intended.

"I believe they don´t dare to ask a second time, if we ever meet again", Yazoo answered, his voice a calm, dark purr. "Don´t you think so?"

His brother started grinning manically. "Yeah."


	9. Embarrassment

**A/N: I like the underlying sexual atmosphere between them... and all the silly stuff happening around. It´s really impossible to write sober and serious all the time, although life ain´t easy for Sora.**

**But! The Remnants are way too much fun to let them act just boring and cruel. So Kadaj is still confused, Yazoo is more than perky (I honestly wanted to slap him in the face!), and Loz does not appear this time (I´m sorry!), but he will be back in the very next upload.**

**Hope you have a little fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was at break of dawn. The Remnants bedroom was in semi darkness, but became slightly lighter every minute. Two silver-haired men and a brunette woman were lying in the huge wooden bed, where four to five people could easily fit in.<p>

Sora shifted on the mattress, slowly awakening. Fleeting thoughts of yesterdays horror crossed her mind like a hazy movie, and strange enough, it didn´t really bother her. And even more strange, she - or at least her body - was feeling _good_. The brain fog and the headache were gone, and in addition, she had slept very well, like a stone.

But it was still cold. Shuddering, the woman kept her eyes closed, grabbing the sheets and tried pulling them over her head. A soft groan from the left stopped her. Sora blinked blurrily in search for the cause of the sound... and let out a hollow gasp. Her heart increased its speed rapidly. The youngest Remnant was lying on his back, barely five inches away from her, with his face sideways, towards her own. He held the sheets in two strong, pale fists, close to his dark-clothed chest. Although he wasn´t wearing his leather stuff, he still wore black.

Her gaze remained on his handsome features, watching the thin silver brows and the long lashes, the slightly parted and naturally glistening lips. Sora get goose bumps overall, not only because of the cold. In fact, being that close to Kadaj made her feel rather warm, and she hated it, not knowing what overwhelmed her more: The unearthly beauty of the sleeping boy in the soft morning light, or the fact she had spent the night right beside her abductor!

Sora slowly turned on her back, staring at the cement ceiling. She forced herself to get over those inappropriate emotions. At least it worked as long as she refused to look at him.

Why on earth couldn´t she remember how she had gotten into his bed? Did he give her drugs? The woman gulped uneasy. Although the young silver-haired had promised not to touch her, she needed to check it herself, right now, just to be sure. The brunette took in a shaky breath. Underneath the sheets, she let her hand slowly wander across her body, finding her sports bra decently in place, as well as her panties. Also, there was neither burning pain nor any kind of ache, so obviously, her private parts hadn´t been touched. Sora heaved a sigh of relief and let her head fall to the right, only to face... _Yazoo._

He was not as close as Kadaj, but still... _too_ close. Before Sora could move or think, the gunman let out a low purr, fixating her deathly shocked eyes with his own half-lidded, seductive stare.

"Go ahead", he whispered in a raspy voice, like velvet on ice, and his mouth turned into a mischievious smirk. "If you need help, I am here."

It only took Sora a second to react. She arose in an instant, cursing and hissing, ruthlessly climbing over the still sleeping Kadaj, tangling with the sheets and almost fell face downside on the floor. Kadaj groaned and snapped his eyes open to the rocking movement on top of him. Sora get on her feet and backed away from the Remnants, noticing being only on her socks. Her black combat boots were on the floor, right beside Kadaj´s higher and larger pair. Kind of disturbing, indeed so much else.

"What the hell is going on here?" she exclaimed. The youngest Remnant sat straight on the mattress, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"I could ask you the same", he muttered in a sleepy voice and gazed at her from behind a cute mess of silver hair. "How you dare to wake me up like a raping hippo?"

Soras green eyes sparkled with rage due to his impertinence. "_Because I´m not used to share a bed with criminal perverts!_"

Kada grumbled and flipped his head to his brother.

"What have you done?" he asked blearly.

"Nothing." The gunman´s voice was calm.

"Have you touched her?"

"No."

Yawning, Kadaj turned back to the brunette. "Did he touch you?"

"N... no, but..."

"Well then, girl", he interrupted, "if I ever hear another ´criminal` or `pervert´ out of your mouth, I swear you are going to sleep outside."

"I would prefer that a lot!" Sora bit back. "Everything´s better than... than this!"

Kadaj groaned under his breath. "Blame no one but yourself, girl! You passed out right in front of me, I laid you down here and you slept like a dead one, refusing to wake up. No big deal!"

"Oh, did I?" she immediately snapped with a mocking attitude, only to mask the uneasy mixture of embarrassment and insecurity inside her. "And this the only bloody bed in the house, or what?"

Kadaj´s still blurred eyes narrowed. "Next time, I´ll toss you to Loz, you will have much fun listening to his snores", he growled, scratching his head and yawning again. Sora crossed her arms before her chest.

"I want my own room", she managed to say in a semi-strong voice.

Kadaj puffed. "You´ll get your own damn room anyway. Happy now, girl?"

"I couldn´t be happier", she scoffed, and then the words came out without thinking. "Besides, _boy_, I´ve got a name. You should learn to spell it, while I´m in the bathroom." The brunette turned, not knowing where the foolhardy self esteem had coming from. Before she left the room, she heard Kadaj´s voice.

"Don´t kid around too much, girl. And if you feel the need to escape, take a look outside the window first."

Sora clenched her jaw and and left. The door flew shut behind her.

The young Remnant rose up, harshly pulling his longsleeve off. While he swung the closet door open all the way, Yazoo idly watched him, playing with a long lock of silver hair.

"What´s wrong, little brother?"

Kadaj didn´t answer. He couldn´t. He had no idea what to say, because nothing made sense.

"Is it because of Mother?" the gunman questioned quietly. He still get no answer, and that made him frown.

"Kadaj?"

"You know things have changed", the youngest finally answered, keeping his back to Yazoo. "Receiving messages is difficult for me now."

"I´m aware of that. Didn´t Sephiroth know anything new?"

"Sephiroth?"

Yazoo sat straight up, slightly concerned. His brother had spoken that name like he never heard of it before. "Didn´t he contact you yesterday evening?"

Kadaj inhaled a deep breath. "No."

The long-haired Remnant blinked. "Is something wrong?", he asked hesitantly. "With you?"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "I´m fine", he spat over his shoulder. "We´ll have a chat with him today."

"We?" the older warrior drawled in surprise. "Don´t you want Loz and me to drive to the city again? We will be home late."

The younger one closed his eyes. Above all, he wanted to punch his beloved brothers babbling mouth. He had to be alone to vanish some needless emotions and to reset his distracted mind to a sound mood.

"Of course", he answered firmly and turned around. "We will talk to Sephiroth as soon as you´re back."

For a short moment, he thought he had seen concern in his older brothers usually steady eyes.

"Alright", the gunman voiced and get up, shaking his long hair and stretched his body. He only wore short boxers, and Kadaj eyed him critically.

"You didn´t touch?" he asked out of context.

Yazoo met his gaze, knowing immediately what he was talking about. "No, Kadaj. Definitely still `no´."

* * *

><p><strong>Still no? Hmmm... not sure about that ;-). <strong>

**Poor Kadaj. Things - and feelings - are not getting easier for him.**


	10. Promises

**A/N: This chapter is long, and it wore me out. **

**If you like, join Sora in the Remnant´s bathroom and in the kitchen with Kadaj. **

**Also, you can sneak peak in the supermarket to Yazoo and Loz, who were talking in private... ;-)**

* * *

><p>Sora quickly went to the door at the end of the hallway that led into the uncomfortable, icy bathroom Kadaj had shown her yesterday - right before Yazoo almost placed a bullet into her head. Thinking of it, the brunette hissed and closed her eyes. That incident would affect her for life.<p>

She timidly knocked at the door to make sure the third brother wasn´t inside, then she entered, following her urgent need that was the toilet. Before sitting down, she critically eyed the seat and was relieved to find it cleaner than expected. Sora knew how it was like to live close with a male, remembering two awful years with her older stepbrother, Alex. She was ten years old, and he was fourteen. That boy was a pig in the bathroom, knowing very well how to disgust her, and he also knew frighten her to death. Until today, Sora had a hard time sleeping in complete darkness, only because of him.

Alex often enjoyed manipulating the electrics, and after 2 p.m., when everybody was asleep, he sneaked to her bed, waking her up with scary noises. When she fumbled for her bedside cabinet, she found the nightlight off... and then she panicked... knowing what to come when he straddled her, punching her in the face, hissing she was nothing but shit, destroying his family...

Sora had to bring herself back to present with a violent shake of her head.

Trembling, she stepped over to the roof window and opened it, catching a frosty gust. It was small, but the brunette was sure she would be able to squeeze herself through. Her body was still flexible, even though she didn´t do ballet on a daily basis anymore.

The woman gazed outside, finding her breath quickened with horror. All hopes of escape were vanished. The place she was staying at was _high_ and encircled with mountains and even mountain tops. Climbing out of here would more than likely end with a drop into the gaping hole of fog underneath. Unfortunately, Kadaj didn´t lie about that. It really seemed she was completely and utterly at his and his siblings mercy.

Sora swiftly closed the window. She concentrated on the facts, not the fears. Fact was, the young warrior had promised her no hurt, and she obviously survived the night without bleeding or suffering. To affirm the truth, she hadn´t slept that good in a long time, even despite the height. But did that mean she could really trust him? Her sanity screamed no, but her gut feeling was whispering something else.

The woman moved a finger to her mouth to gnaw at the cuticle.

_`If I don´t give them a reason to freak out about me, they have no reason to harm me. And he said, I can count on his word...´_

The brunette gave her head a slow shake in disbelief. However, she had to hang on to that promise and deal with it. There was no other option.

Sora stayed in the bathroom only for the bare necessities. She brushed her teeth with one of the countless, brand-new toothbrushes the three men had stuffed in the cabinet - God knows why they had so many of them. After that, she finally get rid of the smeared mascara, using the liquid soap that smelled like rotten flowers. Sora wrinkled her nose, but used it further, trying her best to wash herself without getting undressed. It was too cold and - more disturbing - there was no key to lock the door. The Remnants also had no towels, so she was forced to use massive amounts of toilet paper to get dry again. The constant rubbing across arms and chest helped a little with her blood circulation, but it wasn´t enough to stop her body completely from shaking. Carefully, she pulled the cotton legwarmers higher above her knees, wishing she had some warmer clothes to put on.

Sora discovered a big cut in her Neon Paradise leggins, right across her butt. Sighing, she get on her tiptoes and turned in front of the lime-stained mirror to examining it. Luckily her shirt was long enough to cover it up, so she could worry about it later.

To finally end the uncomfortable morning routine, the brunette took the wooden hairbrush that contained a few silver hairs - she secretly found that kind of cute - and unknot her own long strands as far as possible.

But she still looked _horrible_. _Awful_. She needed a hot shower and fresh clothes pretty bad. The shower cubicle was actually existing, and the room even contained a large bathtub. However, the thought alone of getting naked inside this madhouse was absolutely impossible.

* * *

><p>The woman almost jumped out of her skin as she stepped outside the door and Kadaj appeared out of nowhere. He was already fully dressed in his warrior uniform with boots and leather gloves, but thankfully without the silly, but nevertheless terrifying, sword.<p>

"Come with me", he murmured and started walking to the stairs without really looking at her. Sora followed him almost noiseless on her black socks, wondering if he didn´t feel the need to visit a toilet in the morning. Maybe he had already been to the small bathroom downstairs, who knows.

Rethinking her own thoughts made her frown darkly.

`_And who knows why **I** actually care about his body functions..?!´_

When they arrived the kitchen, she eyed the short-haired brother in the adjacent living room. He was in a half-sitting position on the sofa, heavily snorting in front of the babbling television.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled, making Sora flinch, though Loz kept on sleeping unimpressed.

"My brothers are going to town today", he informed her in a tensed voice, gesturing her to sit down. Sora saw the crumpled piece of paper she screwed up yesterday. It laid on the table, along with a second sheet of paper and a pencil.

"I´ve already written down some issues. Now go ahead and add the ingredients you´ll need for the meals. My brothers will buy anything."

"Buy what, Kadaj?"

The tall gunman stood in the doorframe, buttoning his leather coat and looking at his brother with a puzzled expression.

"Groceries. As fast as possible."

Yazoo came closer, his long, silky strands wavering as he tilted his head. "What about our schedule?"

"No change at all, but first you bring home the food. Loz is up there, go and wake him up."

Yazoo exhaled just a little bit longer than usual and went without complaining to the living room. Sora, who was staring at Kadaj, quickly averted her gaze when the young warrior turned his attention back to her. She kept on writing, mutely wondering millions of things... why these guys were staying that far away all by themselves, if they had girlfriends somewhere, what schedule Yazoo was talking about, and why on earth it had to be _her_ to be her maid...

"Are you done?" the young Remnant questioned after a while with crossed arms, watching her dropping the pencil down. She nodded shyly and gave him the paper. He immediately looked it over.

"Eggs?" he voiced in disgust. "_Eggs_? What do you need them for?"

Sora eyeballed his angry stare with a confused gaze.

"Ehm... for the pancakes?"

Kadaj bared his teeth. "I don´t want animal menstruation as my food", he snarled. "Can´t you make them without?"

Sora gulped hard. "I... I can, but then I need a replacement. I believe it´s called..."

"I don´t care what it´s called", he interrupted harshly, handing her the paper back. "Just write it down."

He saw her hurt and anxious expression, and it made him feel uneasy. Actually, he didn´t want to act aggressive for no reason - just the opposite, he wanted to be friendly to get her doing the job, but... for some reason his kindness didn´t last long.

Silently, he watched her neat writing. She bent her head - it caused the hazel hair to fall to the side, allowing him a glimpse of her partly exposed neck. Instantly, he remembered her sweet fragrance and tried focusing on it, but the hint of vanilla was gone. Probably she washed it away. The warrior bit his lip in regret. At least he get a haunt of her very own scent...

"Brother?"

Kadaj blinked at Yazoo´s face. The tall warrior was standing right in front of him with Loz on his side, who had eye circles as deep as car tires.

"We´re ready to leave", the gunman said. "Are you sure you´re alright?"

"Of course!" the younger one answered, sounding distracted. "Have you got Soreya´s list?" he snapped and flipped his hair aside.

Yazoo nodded shortly, while the brunette was baffled to hear her full name instead of `the girl´. Maybe she could take that as a little victory for her speech earlier that morning?

"That precious thing is already in my pocket", tall warrior replied with hidden mockery. "See you in a couple of hours, brother."

The gunman wasn´t thrilled. They would have to drive all the way to the city and back again, _twice_ one single day.

Sora was relieved when Yazoo left. Towards Loz, she felt kind of neutral. Although he didn´t seem happy with her presence and appeared very strong and bulky, she didn´t fear him much. At least he didn´t treat her like the gunman did, who contained seducement together with a dangerous incalculability

But Kadaj was nothing less, wasn´t he?

The woman gaped at him, suddenly overtaken by conflicting desires and wishes that flew around in her mind like the damn butterflies in her stomach. That young man was such a stunner, the most beautiful one she´d ever seen - and he wasn´t even her type! Sora never thought she could ever fall that hard for silver hair, feminine facial features and such foreign eyes... wait, did she fall for him? Please no! Or was she just on the way down... or already completely lost...?

The brunette suddenly realized they were both staring at each other. With a solid blush, she tore her gaze away. The Remnant quietly cleared his throat and pushed his hair aside.

"I´m going to start the fire", he muttered. "After that, you´ll do laundry. Then I´ll show you your room."

"Okay", Sora whispered and eyed him in a way that didn´t help to free him from that nervous state of mind.

Kadaj didn´t get what´s wrong with him... the only one who exclusively rose his pulse and nerves to higher levels, was her, _Mother_. He loved her with his whole being, and so did his brothers. As a family, they cared for each other and for no one else, especially not for humans. So _why_ went his body crazy, and _why_ was his mind distracting, every time he was near that female called Soreya?

Last night, he was all but glued to her. He had felt secure in his actions, knowing awakening her was highly impossible for long hours. So he gave himself into that mysterious need for closeness and stayed in bed with her, lying beside her, just staring, watching her breathing. Every now and then, he all so gently touched her neck to feel the beating of her heart, inhaling her fragrance. He was so lost in sensations, it made him even _forget_ about Sephiroth´s call... he had _forgotten_ it...

The young warrior swallowed down the lump in his throat. He felt overwhelmed with shame and fed up with the shit this female caused to him. She managed to shake his life within only 24 hours! Kadaj formed both hands into fists, very close to punch his own chest to stop his heart from its throbbing rhythm.

Sora watched him rushing to the fireplace. He looked back to cast an angry glare at her, and she had absolutely no idea why.

She also didn´t know why it was hurting her so much...

* * *

><p>Yazoo was standing with his hands on his hips, his head tilted to the side.<p>

"Yes, you´re looking really that awful, Loz", he purred with a roll of his eyes. His brother couldn´t stop gaping into the heart-shaped mirror, surrounded by masses of cosmetics. "Never replace good sleep with poor solo sex. Now come over here with the shampoo and let´s move on."

The big Remnant felt too sad to defense himself. Holding the large plastic bottles in his two gloved hands, he shuffled with heavy steps to his brother, who was standing two feet away in the female hygienic area. The gunman waited impatiently and visible uncomfortable between intimate washing lotions and tampons.

"Don´t you think she would find me attractive?" Loz questioned lowly, throwing the shampoo to the other issues in the shopping trolley. Yazoo tensed his lips and grabbed the handle, pushing fast forward all the way to the fresh food department. He was not willing to argue about that never ending story.

The gunman pulled out the list and gazed at it.

"Arugula...", he muttered, furrowing his brows and flipping his long hair over his shoulder to look around. "What the fuck is that? Have you ever heard of arugula, Loz?"

Loz crossed his arms and glared tiredly. "I´ll tell you, if you answer _my_ question first", he replied in a childish manner, but also with subliminal aggression in his hoarse voice.

"I´m sorry, but I´m not going on a discussion with you."

Loz growled, his eyes went narrow. "Sad enough Kadaj didn´t care, but at least I thought _you_ actually would!"

Yazoo eyeballed him with a serious gaze. "Brother, we both care. You are just not listening to us. Face your feelings as unreal, stop watching that woman on TV, quit fantasizing about her and your brain will go back to normal in no time. Can we go on with the damn vegetables now?"

"What about Megan?" Loz snarled. "What about her, Yaz?"

The gunman was caught by total surprise. The name of that special waitress hit him like a bomb.

"How should I know?" he answered with a shrug.

"Well, you´ve still got a picture of that woman!"

Yazoo´s long fingers slightly tighten on the paper. "Only in my head", he answered with a chuckle. He acted somewhat careless, very contrary to his piercing stare. "I admit, she was a beauty and a nice fuck as well. Count that against me, if it makes you feel better."

Loz scoffed. "Come on, don´t act like an asshole!", he said lowly but with offense. "She was more than that, and she still is! You remained silent about it, but I remembering you being constantly happy as we stayed in that hotel before we moved to our own place. Now, you´re not happy anymore." His voice was getting fast and desperate. "And neither am I! We are fighting and searching and waiting, searching and killing and waiting for Mother... I mean, she´s worth it, don´t get me wrong, but... life has become so empty and..."

Loz stopped helplessly, eying his brother with nothing but worry.

Yazoo exhaled deeply.

"Loz", he then said in a low tone, gazing around to make sure they didn´t get the few customers attention. "Even we aren´t fully human, nevertheless we are males and not immune to physical attraction. That´s normal. Although Kadaj stubbornly refuses to see that." He paused and gave his brother a little smile. Loz, however, kept his sad expression.

"I believe it´s okay to have a little crush or even sex sometimes", the gunman added earnestly after a moment of reflection. "But we shouldn´t be ruled by it. - Now, can we go on with the groceries?"

The older Remnant shook his head sharply. "Maybe we are Remnants, but that doesn´t mean we are emotionless. We´ve got feelings, uncontrollable feelings, Yaz, deeper than sexual desire. You know that. Even I do, and I haven´t been given the opportunity to experience physical and spiritual love as a unit. I only know the rough way."

Yazoo tilted his head. "That´s our nature, brother."

"But you had Megan!" Loz dissented. "You had feelings for her... as a Remnant! And I bet you still love her."

The gunman stoically glared at him. "She is human, Loz. We´re not made for each other, although we had some... good times together."

"Can you tell me?" The older Remnant all but burst with that plea.

Yazoo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I know we never talk about stuff like feelings in great detail, but... I´m dying to hear what it´s like in reality. Tell me all about it! How it ´s like being close to someone you love, how it feels to touch and what arose you most when you..."

"Loz! Calm down, for God´s sakes. We´ll talk about it later at home."

His brother beamed, the childish glee was back in his eyes. He lifted his eyebrows in anticipation. "Promise?"

Yazoo sighed, knowing he would regret it. "Promise."


	11. Flashbacks

**A/N: ****A little flashback of Soreya´s earlier life (please beware if you are sensitive with the issue of sexual abuse and/or borderline!) plus her and Kadaj at the Remnant´s house - with her being a maid. **

**And then some exclusive insights of Yazoo´s mind ;-). **

**I´m unsure what to do with Megan, though. Maybe she will appear again later in the story. She surely has a lot to say about being in love with the gunman, don´t you think so?**

* * *

><p><em>Since she was a young child, Sora was all over fascinated with everything related to ballet. Her mother Charlotte couldn´t afford classes, but even if she had been able to pay for it, she wouldn´t have done so. When Steven, a lawyer from Chicago, came into their live, everything´s changed. Her mother stopped having affairs and went on a serious relationship with him. Steven wanted them to move to his town and into his mansion, and during short time, the couple was getting married. Suddenly Sora had a "real" family, and overall, she was getting along with her new stepfather very well. <em>

_Unfortunately not with his son. _

_Alex hated her for reasons she actually understood: His own family had been torn apart because of Charlotte, and to crown it all, his father was given Sora lots of attention and even gifts. It was clear why the teenage boy was madly upset with her._

_The biggest gift Sora had ever gotten was the opportunity to learn classical ballet. Steven made that happen. Her dream finally became true, and from the very first minute she went into the classroom with leggings and tricot, touching the barre tentatively, she felt at home, embraced in her destiny. Shynessss and insecureness were gone, she felt like a flower, stretching her blossoms out to the light. For the moments of dancing, she was becoming a whole new person. _

_Sora started to live only for the classes. It was delighting, and it also was her anchor to sanity._

_Until the ballet teacher offered her a private session that ended in sexual abuse._

_Sora couldn´t fully save her virginity, but she forestalled sexual intercourse at the very last minute. Somehow she get home, slightly bleeding and badly trembling. Neither she told anyone nor she did stop with ballet. She tried getting over it and switched groups to a female teacher. Sora had to continue on with ballet, __she had to__. It was her life and the only thing she was good at. _

_Her already existing nightmares started getting worse. That issue and Alex´s nightly visits for beating her up made it impossible to get healthy rest. _

_She started fearing the night. _

_Fearing live._

_Hating live._

_Hating darkness. _

_Hating herself so passionately that she had to grab her mother´s tailor scissor, cutting the blade across her underarm..._

Sora coughed in disgust and watched her breath condensate inside the cold garage. She was kneeling before the washing machine, stuffing it with a shitload of _smelly_, half-rotten towels. Kadaj came with another arm full of fabrics, and there were already more of them waiting on the floor, nearby the Remnants personal laundry.

The brunette obeyed to Kadaj´s orders without complaining. She spent the whole morning doing nothing but housework. In between the times the machine was running, which it did a lot, Sora was busy hanging items up outside, sweeping the main floor and dusting the kitchen cabinet. Literally everything inside and outside the corners was dusty, so she also gave the tableware a rinse in the sink and dried it up with paper towels. It was nicely warm since Kadaj had started the fire, and the television was still shouting in the living room. She almost get a feeling like everyday life... only almost.

Suddenly the noises vanished. Sora didn´t turn, knowing Kadaj must had made it stop. Now he stood leaned against the doorframe and watched her critically.

"You are wasting a lot of tissues", he mumbled.

Sora hesitated to shot a glare at him. It wasn´t her fault the men had been lousy housekeepers for... how long? Weeks? Months? Judging from the laundry, it must had been years.

"What else should I use?" she questioned lowly and kept on rubbing. "Until the towels have dried up outside, it takes until tomorrow, and if it starts raining, it will take even longer. And you want me to clean the cupboards today, so that´s what I´m doing."

The young warrior apparently considered her words, because he didn´t answer. Sora decided to took that as a positive response. After some minutes of heavy silence except the clattering of crockery every now and then, she heard him breathing deeply.

"I´m upstairs now", he muttered and shifted from one foot to the other.

Sora only nodded, still not looking at him. She was too afraid it would make her feeling _that way_ again.

"Your room is opposite the bathroom", he added quietly, finding himself wishing she would share a glance of her emerald depths with him. "Feel free to check it out for yourself."

"Okay", she mumbled.

Kadaj breathed again. "Good."

He swiftly turned and left the room, taking two stairs at a time. The brunette paused in her moves and listened until she heard a door fall shut, and then she exhaled feebly, eyes still focused on the tableware with that awful colored 70s-charme.

* * *

><p>After Yazoo and Loz´ shopping nightmare had taken longer than planned with getting the ingredients, they had decided to split for saving time. Loz was going to meet Elena alone first while Yazoo would drive home with the groceries, and later, he would join them. The gunman was sure Elena would prefer not seeing him at all, but she would get over it. And if not - whatever. He didn´t care for the well-being of that little ex-Turk. He cared for his family and for the second try to achieve the final goal, the Reunion. He truly wished it to happen soon, just as they were expecting and as Sephiroth said.<p>

Pushing the gas pedal and having no merci with the frail old Land Rover, he drove upwards on the narrowing way through the hills. He found one part of his mind wondering about Soreya, the other one about Megan. Sephiroth didn´t told the Remnants that the new maid was a dancer, because it was unnecessary, but the idea crossed Yazoo´s mind the moment he saw her clothes, and he knew it for sure when he saw her walking with the same graceful attitude as Megan used to walk. Before working in the hotel, Megan had been a jazz and ballet dancer. Her body was nicely trained, but no bulky, and to crown it all, _unbelievable_ flexible.

The gunman smirked dirty to himself.

Then he recalled Loz´ words, and his face fell stiff. Yes, he had been kind of unhappy lately, but it had nothing to do with the waitress, that was ridicules. Maybe he still had her picture - how could Loz know about it?! - but his connection to her had been strictly physical. Yazoo didn´t even know if he held the genetic capability to love someone in the first place ... besides the strong bondage he had with his brothers and Mother, of course. Human love seemed to be so different, especially between man and woman.

During his time with the waitress, he had get a little glimpse of how important that special emotion must be for the earthly race. Megan always looked at him with that strange expression on her face, asking him about his life and family, which of course he never told. But she was... nice and caring... truly a nice human female, which honestly surprised him. And apparently, she was seeing more in him than warrant for brain-bashing sex... which he undoubtedly was.

Yazoo smirked again.

But this time, it was haunted with agony.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen between Sora and Kadaj and their feelings for each other?<strong>

**Why are Loz and Yazoo going to meet Elena? **

**How will Sephiroth react after Kadaj had missed his call?**

**I´m working on the answers ;-), but it will take a while, I´m short of time at the moment.**


End file.
